


[comic] Family Reunion

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Howling Commandos Family, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Bucky, Steve, and Sam go to a Howling Commandos family reunion.For Tallihensia, as part of Fandom Trumps Hate 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[comic] Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Almost There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201890) by [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia). 



> Thank you for the amazing Tallihensia who won my auction piece for Fandom Trumps Hate, and for an absolutely wonderful collaboration! It was fun to learn about her world and play around in it, and then work so closely on brainstorming and wordsmithing to get to this final comic. :D!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Tallihensia's [Bonds of Blood and Commandos](https://archiveofourown.org/series/906708) 'verse where Bucky's sister married Jim Morita's brother. The guy that Sam's talking to is Gabe Morita, Jim Morita's grandson, principal of Peter Parker's high school, and the first person that Bucky reached out to when he wanted to get back in touch with his family.
> 
> [Unlikely Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054291) is a convo between Jim Morita and Bucky about their families, and [Almost There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201890) is Gabe Morita meeting Bucky for the first time.
> 
> On the tumblrs here: <https://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/625206317909409792/my-work-for-tallihensia-as-part-of>


End file.
